


I Want To Show You Something

by groovitationalpull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Oneshot, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, hot babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovitationalpull/pseuds/groovitationalpull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa whispers that she wants to show Ymir something, so they sneak away. Unfortunately, Sasha sees and tags along. After a night of swimming the two finally loose Sasha so Christa can show Ymir what she really wanted to show her. Collaboration between a friend and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Show You Something

**Author's Note:**

> So Hannah (tumblr found here: http://no-need-4-hats-thx.tumblr.com/ ) started to write this and couldn't finish it so I took over. We've never written together before, but I tried to imitate her writing as best as I could (I'm pretty sure I didn't do it well though). So yeah this isn't like the best thing in the world but its porn so whatever.

Ymir would have been completely and utterly in awe by the lake that shimmered before her, by the way the moonlight caught on the ripples and shined like Christa’s eyes, by the soft sound of Christa’s giggle somewhere in the darkness, but the presence of other unwanted guest kept her from enjoying the moment like she should have.  She heard a rustle of branches to her left, followed by the loud shriek of Sasha’s voice.

“Whoa!” She cried. “Is this it Christa? How it’s so pretty!”

Ymir crossed her arms in front of her chest.  She stared at the lake and the silhouette of Sasha that appeared before it.  She could feel Christa at her side, her shoulder brushing up against her arm, and stayed beside her.  The two had a silent exchange through their touch, Ymir obviously tense and Christa’s quivering with a sense of anticipation and regret.  Christa could tell that Ymir was upset with her, and said nothing to defend herself, but clutched the dry rags she had brought to her chest.

Earlier that night, Christa had woken Ymir in the quiet of the barracks.  She had whispered in her ear, so close that Ymir could feel her bottom lip grave her ear lobe at one point, that she had something she wanted to show her.  Obviously, Ymir had been intrigued, and followed the small girl outside without any resistance.  Christa kept a hand clutched around Ymir’s sleeve, though she hardly needed to leash her to get her to follow her like a dog on its master’s heels.

            They were not two steps from leaving the camp, however, before a certain nosey hick caught them.  Sasha bombarded them with questions, refusing to let them be alone, and just before Ymir was about to snap at her to leave, Christa shyly suggested that Sasha come with the two of them.  The whole trek through the woods surrounding the camp had been a quiet battle between Ymir and Christa, an enthusiastic Sasha giggling and chatting away behind them.

“How did you find this place, Christa?” Sasha turned around, her red hair outlined by the glimmer of the pool.

            Christa jerked back to life at the question, leaving Ymir’s side to walk forward.  “I, uh… Sometimes I can’t sleep so I walk around.”

            Ymir pouted and thought to herself, if you have time to walk around every night why aren’t I walking around with you?  She slowly uncrossed her arms and walked toward the shining pond.  In the bleak of the night it looks so clean and pristine, though Ymir was sure that if her eyes were more adjusted it would look like any other dirty mud puddle around the camp.

            “I brought towels.  I was thinking that we could swim?”  Christa announced, slowly slipping her skirt off and discarding it onto the grass.  Ymir cursed and blessed the darkness, for she could only see a black outline of Christa’s figure but at least that was all Sasha could see as well.

“Fine by me.”  Ymir speaks for the first time.  She grabbed her blouse and took it off, ripping her bra off along with it.  Christa stared at Ymir, saw the obvious outline of her unsupported breasts, and looked away.  At that moment Ymir realized that Christa still had her underwear on and probably had intended on swimming in them.  She smiled at herself, proud of her subtle method of revenge.

            Sasha giggled and jumped in the air.  “Alright!  I’ll get naked, too!”

            It wasn’t long before the three girls were in the water, stripped bare.  The moonlight was still dim, allowing Sasha to move around the water comfortably with her body exposed, while Ymir never really cared who saw her body or not.  Christa on the other hand, took a moment longer to become relaxed.

            In truth, the experience was not as bad at Ymir thought it would’ve been.  After a few more grudgingly quiet pouts and sarcastic remarks, even Ymir eventually started to have fun, splashing around with Christa and Sasha like she was a child.

            At one point, Sasha snuck up behind Christa as she soaked, dunking her under the water.  When Christa’s face reemerged, shocked and amused, filled with this sparkling joy that was reflected by the water, Ymir laughed loudly.

            “Hey, don’t hog Christa!  I’ll get jealous.”  Ymir joked, splashing water in Sasha’s direction.

            “I want to see Ymir jealous!” Sasha squealed.  She swam to Christa’s side and grabbed her shoulders.  “Christa, marry me!  Leave Ymir behind!”

            Christa let out a loud snort followed by a giggle.  “Oh, yes!”  She acted dramatically.  The blonde griped Sasha’s face on both sides, leaned in as though she were going to kiss her, bounced up, and dunked the both of them under water, Sasha’s head first.

            Ymir chuckled, only a little spark of jealousy starting in her chest.  She knew that this was all in good fun, however, something that Ymir had not had in a long time, and the sensation overwhelmed her.

            They reemerged, Sasha coughing and spurting, laughing in between hacks and hocks.  Ymir was over come by a sudden bought of giggles that she had never felt before.

            “Hey Christa!” She jeered.  “Where’s my underwater kiss?”

            Christa swam over to her, her bare body like silver in the dimness of the moonlight.  She smiled brightly, genuinely, and lit up Ymir’s world.  Christa grabbed Ymir by her ears, smiled, and dunked the both of them underwater.  Ymir was prepared for them to just make face or something childish underwater then resurface, but Christa did not let go of Ymir’s face.  Instead, she brought Ymir close and pressed her lips against her own.  Christa’s lips parted slightly, managed to nip at Ymir’s bottom lip.  Water slipped between the part of Ymir’s lips as she felt Christa’s softness, now even more incredibly so from the sweet water that surrounded them.

            They resurfaced immediately after.  Christa stroked her wet hair out of her face, smiled widely with eyes closed, and turned to chase after Sasha who was already inventing a new game.

            Ymir, on the other hand, was shocked, floating in the place where Christa had left her.  Her mouth opened and water dribbled off her chin.  Christa had actually kissed her.  Christa had kissed her underwater.  Did she kiss Sasha too when they she dunked her?  A sudden wave of heat overcome Ymir and she sank down into the water until it barely touched her nostrils.  Her eyes narrowed, and she watched Christa sternly as she played a game in which Sasha swam around with her eyes closed, shouting and waiting for Christa’s response before trying to catch her.

            While Sasha wondered around aimlessly, Ymir scooted over to Christa’s side, her face still half underwater.  She lifted her head only slightly to speak.  “Christa.  Christa.”

            Christa turned her head, ignoring Sasha’s call.  “Come with me please.”  Ymir muttered and extended her hand from the water.  Christa stared at it, then at Sasha still swimming around in circles.  “Please.”

            A few moments later, and the two had slipped out of the water noiselessly, wrapped themselves in the rags Christa brought as towels, and scurried off into the wilderness.  After they could no longer hear Sasha’s questioning call, Christa pressed herself against a tree and looked behind her.

            “Do you think she’ll be alright?”  She asked distantly.

            Ymir leaned against a tree opposite from Christa, crossing her arms once more. “She can find her way back after she exhausts herself.”

            “I feel bad for her.”

            “Like she cares.”  Ymir rolled her eyes.

            Christa turned to Ymir, and although she could not see her features distinctly, Ymir felt a shiver crawl through her as their eyes locked.   There was a tension between them, though not fierce or judgmental, rather heavy with a kind of saccharine longing.  It was now Ymir’s turn to shiver in anticipation, to glance around for some kind of escape from the heat that grew behind her cheeks.

            “About that kiss.” Ymir muttered.

            “What kiss?”  Christa giggled.  Ymri pursed her lips.  Christa was definitely learning too many things from her.

            “Don’t play dumb.” Ymir sneered, turning her face away.

Christa stepped closer, the only thing keeping her body covered being a flimsy rag she held up by one hand.   “Tell me.  I don’t remember.”

            Christa continued to inch closer until her free hand was resting on Ymir’s chest, pinky stroking her collarbone.  Ymir tightened her crossed arms, shook with frustration, before finally letting out an exasperated groan.

            “You’re evil.”  She growled as she took Christa’s cheek in her palm. Christa leaned into her hand and chuckled softly.

            “You were the one who told me to be more true to my wants.” Christa grinned, eyes narrowed. 

            Ymir nodded, smirked, muttered a small ‘Ho ho, now,’ but was cut off when Christa stepped back and dropped her rag.  Ymir stared at her, mouth slack.  Christa reached up, wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck, and whispered in her ear, close enough for Ymir to feel Christa’s bottom lip graze her earlobe.

            “This is what I wanted to show you.”

            Ymir’s mind races for a snarky comeback but brain may as well have been jelly. She steps back and her eyes run over her body, from the curves of Christa’s large breasts to her plump hipbones.

            “Are you going to stare forever or are you going to touch me?” Christa asks, blushing. Ymir can feel her face heat up as well and she nods. She’s dreamt about this many times, kissing her Christa, touching her Christa, making her Christa see stars…

            She steps forward and tips Christa’s chin up, bending down to kiss the shorter girl. Christa’s arms wrap around her neck as Ymir’s tongue slips into the blonde’s mouth. Her hands slide down from her shoulder to her left breast, squeezing gently. Christa inhales sharply.

            “Your hands are cold…” she complains. Ymir rubs circles around her erect nipples.

            “Maybe you like it,” she teases. Christa presses herself closer to Ymir and tugs at her rag, making it fall to the taller girl’s ankles.

            “Maybe I do,” Christa says with the same grin she wore right before she dropped her makeshift towel. Her hands move to grasp Ymir’s smaller breasts as she stands on her tip toes to lock lips again. Ymir gasps and kisses her back, the tickling in between her legs growing stronger as the blonde’s soft fingertips run over her nipples.

            “Please tell me you want to go all the way because I need to taste you so bad…” its Ymir’s turn to whisper in Christa’s ear, nibbling at her earlobe and making Christa shake in pleasure and anticipation.

            “Please do..,” she nods. Ymir grins ear to ear and falls to her knees, running her lips over the smaller girl’s stomach.

            “Are you nervous?” she asks, running her fingertips up Christa’s thighs and gently pushing them further apart.

            “Of course I am…”

            “You can tell me to stop.” Ymir’s fingers have gone as far up her thighs as they can go. She’s less than an inch away from every wet dream she’s had in the past few months and she’s still asking if Christa is _positive_ that she wants this, that she’s _absolutely sure_. I guess I just want her to want me as much as I want her, Ymir thinks to herself.

            “I want you to touch me, Ymir. I want you to touch and taste and make me scream for you.”

            Ymir needs no further reassurance. She quickly runs two fingers along Christa’s soaked cunt, reveling at the way the girl gasps and grasps at her hair. Years of practice (on herself) help her fingers find Christa’s clit quickly. She rubs circles around it, teasing before Christa gets impatient and rubs herself against Ymir’s fingers.

            “Fuck you’re impatient,” remarks Ymir.

            “You’re being a tease it’s not my fa-AAH!~” Christas free hand flies up and covers her mouth when Ymir slides a finger inside her.

            “You were struggling to keep your composure as it was. Thought I would help you out a bit.” Ymir slides her finger in and out, steadily, watching the way Christa shook in pleasure with every movement. She adds a second finger when she feels like Christa’s soft moans get too soft. She wants her to scream for her, beg for her, not just quiver and gasp.

            Christa’s reaction is not a disappointment, especially not when Ymir leans forward and licks her clit. Her fingers curve into a c, her mouth forms a suction around Christa’s clit.

            “O-Oh shit! Shit shit!” Christa screams into her hand, knees shaking. Ymir uses her free hand to reach in between her own legs and rub her own drenched arousal. She matches the pace of both her hands with the flicking of her tongue over Christa’s clit.

            “Ymir… I c-can’t hold on...” Christa breathes out, her whole body tensing up. Ymir barely has time to respond before she’s screaming Ymir’s name and releasing. The taller girl pulls her fingers out and licks along Christa’s vagina, dragging out her orgasm until Christa is slumped over and still, save for the soft shaking of aftershocks.

            “Are you alive?” Ymir asks, amused. Christa nods.

            “It felt better than I thought is all…”

            “Are you suggesting that I’m bad at sex?”

            “Yes.”  Ymir rolls her eyes and stands, leaning over to kiss the shorter girl’s forehead.

            “Prove to me that you’re better, then,” she murmurs.

            “Don’t wait months to kiss me and maybe I will,” Christa teases. Ymir smiles and kisses her pink lips.

            “Promise.”


End file.
